Clutch
by Fat Puppy
Summary: Supernatural, Season 14. Dean struggles with Micheal in his head as Sam works to help him deal.


**Clutch**

_**SUMMARY: Supernatural, Season 14. **__**Dean struggles with Micheal in his head as Sam works to help him deal.**_

* * *

Dean struggled today. The most difficult of days so far. Sam knew. Saw it. Watched it. Tried to let him work through until he couldn't ignore it any longer.

At the library table, Dean had heaved several books across the room in frustration at not being able to control Micheal most of the day. Sam knew that Hell. Lucifer had tortured him in his own head for months on end. Driving him to insanity. Dean's situation was different but the same. He couldn't do much for his brother, but he could be there. Sam wasn't about to let his brother go insane at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, forever tortured by Michael. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let him fight this battle alone.

"Can't do it, Sammy." Dean said the moment Sam walked into the room. Not even looking at his brother, but knowing he was there. Head on hands, pulling at his hair, Dean moved to hurl another book; a break sounding in his voice. "He won't stop...just...he won't..."

Sam didn't argue or plead, he simply walked over to his brother and wrapped him tight in a hug. It was true, what he'd said to mom. They didn't really hug without world shattering reasons, and while Dean probably wasn't in imminent danger, he was terrified and angry and toiling. This was what Sam could offer.

Dean protested at the embrace. "Sam...". His voice was muffled, talking into Sam's shirt.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Damn it!" Dean screamed into his brother's shoulder and fought in an attempt to pull out of the hold. "Sam, stop!"

"No. You promised you'd fight for us. This is how I help you. You've taken care of me your entire life. It's my turn to look after you, Dean. So, shut the hell up and accept the damn hug."

Dean relented some. His head turned but still pulled to Sam's shoulder. Once he knew that his little brother wasn't going to release the hold, and that he couldn't break from it, Dean began to settle into it. His harsh breathing slowed, his clenched eyes opened and he wrapped arms around Sam. Hands clutching the back of his shirt.

"M'okay, Sam." Dean said eventually, continuing to hold tight to his brother.

"Not yet, you're not. You can't do this on your own, Dean. Remember my failure with Lucifer? He drove me insane. M'not lettin' that happen to you."

"So, jus'gonna hug me all the time?"

"If I have to."

"Won't stop him from breakin' through the door."

"Maybe not, but I'm not gonna let you do this alone. So when you start goin' off the rails and hurling two-hundred year old books around our home..."

"Yer gonna hug me."

"Maybe."

"Great."

"Yup. All the more reason to fix this Michael problem sooner rather than later, right?"

Dean huffed, but continued to calm. His heart rate dropped as he found comfort in the arms of his little brother.

"Startin' to feel silly, Sam."

"It's a hug, Dean. And there's no one else in the bunker."

"Really _long_ hug. Thought Mom was here."

"She went back to the cabin. Took a couple boxes of books with her to research. So, just me and you."

"Mmm'k."

"Good. Feel better? Did Michael stop pounding on the door yet?"

Dean finally relaxed, taking in a string of stabilizing breaths and letting his head rest without resistance against Sam.

"Yeah. It's quiet."

"Okay." Sam slowly released his hold and directed Dean into the chair. "Sit. You want a beer?"

Head in hands leaning over the table, Dean wasn't sure. "Yeah, no, wait. Maybe not. No coffee either. Maybe um...maybe some of that sweet spicy weirdo tea you like. No caffeine. Maybe I'm a little too wired."

"I'll get you some, gimme a few."

Five minutes later, Sam was back with a cup of hot tea for the both of them. He sat across from his brother. "You good?"

Dean nodded. "Today sucked."

"A lot of our days suck."

"True."

"You gotta let me know, Dean. When it gets to be too much."

"So you can hug me again?"

"Maybe. If it helps. Or maybe I can just get you refocused enough to shut him down for a while."

"Didn't work for you when Lucifer was driving you batty."

"I tried to handle it mostly on my own, remember? Thought I could. I couldn't. I just wanna help, Dean."

"Yeah, I know." Dean ran a hand through his short hair. "I know you do, Sam. And maybe you're right. Can't hurt to try, I guess. Just don't be huggin' me in front of a bunch'a people, okay? Can't have everyone seein' that chick flick crap."

Sam laughed. It was good to see his brother more normal. "Promise. No hugging with an audience. Got it."

Eyes meeting, Dean was solemn then. "Thanks, Sammy."

"Welcome." They sipped their tea in unison. "So, dinner?"

Food was always welcome in Dean's world. "Tacos?"

"Sure. I'll drive." Sam said as he reached for the Impala's keys at the end of the table.

Dean slapped his hand away. "The hell you will. You are not to touch Baby unless Michael melts my brain to unrecognizable putty. Understand?"

"He could do that."

"He could, but your magical hugs apparently will prevent that from happening."

They stood, grabbing their jackets and moving to the stairs. "I didn't say that, Dean. And magical? Really?"

"Yup. You just wanted an excuse to hug me more. You used to hug me all the time when we were kids. Like a leggy leech, I'd have to peel you off of me like dead skin."

"You know you loved it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not, Sam."

"Such a liar."

They disappeared up the stairs and out the door, bickering and teasing at every step. For now, Michael was under control, Dean was functional and okay...and they were able to just be brothers.

* * *

END


End file.
